botifandomcom-20200214-history
Inroku Ban
Inroku Ban (伴 殷六 Ban Inroku?) Is a highly skilled Gunslinger of the Rokki-dan. Plot Introduction of the Rokki-dan Inroku ban is introduced along with all the other Rokki-dan members except for Haiyabou, at a meeting. Hunt for the Itto-ryu Ban is given the task of going to the Yukimachi, the brothel that was once allied with the Itto-Ryu and interrogating any prostitutes who held a close relationship with a member of the Itto-Ryu. The head of the Brothel, Kane said that there was once a prostitute named O-Ren, but she was killed by people just like him. When asked if there were any others she yelled that there weren't, but Inroku pointed a gun up to her head and told her he had no time to waste. Another group of prostitutes came out and showed him a paper saying that Ugen Hanabusa rented the place for the next six days, and Inroku left Unsatisfied. Leaving Edo When the Itto-Ryu is finally scheduled to be banned from Edo, Ban, and the other Rokki-dan follow. When Koji Kashin of the "Core" Itto-Ryu splits up, Ban Volunteers to pursue him, along with four Hebigumi. Ryo Soma also volunteers to assist him, and Inroku questions Kagimura's Judgement in letting his daughter play into a possible Itto-Ryu trap. Ryo says that she begged him beforehand to treat her like any other member of the Hanagumi, and that's why he accepted. Inroku jokes that Kagimura must really care for her if he lets her face Anotsu, and Ryo glares at Ban, who notices a direct resemblance to her father. While following the main group comes back to Kashin, and Ban and Ryo are stunned, but decide to continue pursuing. The two of them decide that most of the Itto-Ryu they are pursuing are fakes, and Ban says that even if they are outnumbered, they would probably win unless they are all true Itto-Ryu. Ryo says that any real Itto-Ryu wouldn't fight while outnumbering their opponent, and Ban tells her to stop acting like she knows everything about her opponent. When they come across a field of traps, Ban makes the Hebigumi assisting them to go in first, as Ban, and Ryo follows, saying that he isn't willing to die for a "fake" Itto-Ryu. Ban tells Ryo to go in front of him, as he planned to run off, but she sees right through his plan to defect. Inroku says that there is no point facing the twelve Itto-Ryu they are following, as unless they take Anotsu's head they will be executed. Ryo says that she will pursue him, but he claims he will shoot her in the foot, as he does not wish to kill without any purpose. When Ryo has a confident stare, Inroku asks her what the matter was, and she replied that her father had predicted this from the start. Inroku decides that he will be forced to shoot her in the head instead, and the two begin to that when they hear the screams of the Hebigumi up ahead. The two crouches behind the trees, dodging the Itto-Ryu ambushers arrows, but one of the Itto-Ryu members shoots straight at Ban's back. In the blink of an eye, Inroku turns and shoots the member straight in his forehead, immediately killing him. Ryo questions why he's helping, but Inroku tells her that they will attack him once she is killed. Ryo runs towards the Itto-Ryu and dodges a trap, but when arrows are shot at her that she is unable to stop, Inroku hits all three of them in mid-air with pinpoint accuracy. Ryo runs up and slashes one of the archers, but as the other is about to shoot her, she throws her cloak over him and slices his head off. As Ryo goes in to kill the last archer, a barrage of arrows is fired at her, but Inroku unloads all of his guns into them, and Ryo is able to kill the last archer. One of the Itto-Ryu says that only five archers were sent because there were only five Rokki-dan members and that they had to revise their judgment of the Rokki-dan after seeing their pistol sniper. Ryo realizes that the real reason that Kagimura let her follow Inroku is not that he knew she could defeat him, but because he would never let an ally die in order to escape. Inroku, and Ryo split up to find the Hebigumi from before, and when Inroku finds one they are dead, and tied up, but show no signs of resisting. Inroku sees a pot next to them but falls to the floor. Kashin comes out at explains that in the pot were Sea shells covered in Nitric acid, which let off a huge amount of Carbon Dioxide. Koji explains that when carbon dioxide is concentrated enough to become 20% of the air they were breathing, after a while, it causes headaches, and dizziness, and soon after the ability to breathe. Inroku asks why Koji is not affected, but it turns out that because he lives high in the mountains, where the concentration is quite higher than average, he is used to it. Koji says that the traps set were not meant to kill the Rokki-dan, but to put them under constant stress, causing them to breathe in more and more carbon dioxide. He also explains that if Inroku had gone alone, he would have been fine, because he had great accuracy, and did not have to move much because of his weapons, but because of the fact that Ryo said there was probably only one type of trap, he became careless. Koji pulls out acupuncture needles and claims that he can show Inroku a completely painless death and that there is no way Inroku can aim in his position. Inroku immediately proves Koji wrong by shooting his own leg, to regain consciousness, and stands up. Inroku shoots Koji straight in the heart, but is hit by four acupuncture needles straight in the head, and dies. Koji reveals that he uses his needles to second as protection for his vital points and that they blocked the shot. Weapons and Abilities Weapons Ban is first shown to use a derringer style handgun, but later on, he is shown to have an entire coat full of other types of handguns including Flintlock pistols. He also carries a side dagger along with him. Abilities Ban is shown to have incredible accuracy with his guns, as he can shoot down more than a dozen arrows in mid-air within seconds, and get a headshot with less than a second to aim. Relationships Habaki Kagimura Although Kagimura does not trust Inroku, because he is a death row inmate, he knows that he would not an ally die so that he can get away to safety, as he lets his own daughter be alone with him. Ryo Soma At first, Ryo saw Inroku as an enemy that couldn't be trusted and was confident that she could defeat him, but later realized that she had no chance, and saw that Inroku was not truly as bad as he seemed. Gallery Inroku Ban1.jpg|Ban confronts the Yukimachi whorehouse Inroku Ban.jpg Category:Characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Male characters Category:Criminals Category:Rokki-dan